Can You Hear Heaven Cry?
by xXciel1214Xx
Summary: Ichigo yells at Kisshu and he brushes it off like always. But Ichigo slaps him, and tells him that she hates him. Has she gone to far? Find out what else happens. I stink at summaries. Rated T out of paranoia.


MMKM: (Krono-Oneesama, if you're reading this, please go away. You will hate forever for using this song with this situation, and I don't want you to hate me! T_T) My first song fanfic! It sucks, I know. But… I don't think I care! XD! So, this one's for Kisshu. The song is called Tears of an Angel. I hope you all like it!

Kisshu: I fanfic? For me? How thoughtful! *Tilts chin back so I can look into his eyes* May I…?

MMKM: Ooooooohhhhh… GAH! NO! *Smack*

Kisshu's head to ground: *Thump* Ow!

"I hate you, Kisshu! Stay away from me, okay? I HATE YOU!" I took a step back. What did she say? I didn't take it in right away, so I thought it would be funny to joke with her.

"You don't mean that, Konecko-chan. You don't even know the meaning to that word. It is much harsher than you may think it is." I placed my hands on her waist once more, only to have them smacked away by her.

"I know perfectly well what it means, jerk! And I meant it. Go away!" She shoved me hard against the wall I cornered her in. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she slapped me in the face. She stomped her foot, and marched away. I couldn't believe she said that to me.

"I hate you! I hate you, Kisshu! I hate you!" Even though those words had not come out of her mouth at that moment, I still heard them echoing in my ears. I felt so empty inside that I absentmindedly floated to the nearest building to sit on top of. I chose Tokyo Tower, and sat on the cold edge, thinking to myself. Before I knew it, my thoughts turned into a song.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

I stared after her; watching her walk to that baka's house. She loved him. She hated me. I assumed that the reason why she never loved me back was because I never treated her in the way she disserved. I looked to the sky. Storm clouds had covered the sun, making me even gloomier.

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

I saw her stop in front of a store, and watched her kicking a wall in frustration. She was yelling about me. Why did she hate me? Couldn't she see that I loved her? She wasn't just a toy. I was far past that feeling of her. Why couldn't she understand?

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of an aaangel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaangel_

"What are you doing?" I hadn't realized that Pai was standing right behind me. He was wearing one of his famous "disgusted" looks on his face.

"What do you want, moron?" Couldn't he see that I was not in the mood for him? I didn't want to deal with the stupid baka at the moment.

"I came here to announce that we are attacking the Mew Mew tonight. This time, they will die. You will be attending as well, so don't even think about running away. Orders of Deep Blue-sama. Be ready." With that, he disappeared. Konecko will die? Tonight? No, she can't. But I had to do it. It was orders from Deep Blue-sama. Why couldn't time just stop? Why did she have to die? I knew there was a reason. I just couldn't remember what.

_Stop every clock_

_The stars are in shock_

_The river won't run to the sea_

To make matters worse, I was still able to see Ichigo at this height. She was hugging the baka, crying. I could see anger in his eyes. She must have told him about what I did again.

She doesn't belong with him. Ichigo should be mine! I wasn't going to give her up that easily. He could cut my stomach open again if he wanted to; he could do it a thousand times too. But that was never going to stop me from keeping Ichigo.

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say "good-bye"_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaangel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaangel_

I was so lost in my thoughts; I hadn't noticed that she was now kissing the baka. Oh, that made my blood boil over! But she looked so happy. In fact, she looked like how I always pictured her when I wanted to kiss her. Maybe she was happy. Maybe he was what she deserved. I guess if I really loved her, I would let her go… But it didn't seem right… Still, I loved her more than anything. If things don't work out for her, I'll always be here for her. I smiled as I wished her luck.

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday, hope will grow_

_I'm here_

_Don't you fear_

"Taru-Taru Na no da!" The squeal of the yellow Mew caught me out of my thoughts. She had Taruto in a headlock as he pretended to struggle against her.

"Get off me, you noisy brat!" He was blushing as she continued to hug him and rub her head against him. I chuckled at the sight. They might actually have a chance when they get older. Pudding deserved luck too.

_Little one, don't let go_

_(Ohhhhhhh)_

_Don't let go_

_(Ohhhhhhh)_

_Don't let go_

_(Ohhhhhhh)_

It started raining. The two kids squealed as they ran to find shelter. I stood up, but didn't move after that. The fact that Ichigo hated me was bad enough. I fell to my knees and started to cry. My head was in my hands as I sobbed about my Konecko-chan. She doesn't need me. She has Aoyama to love. I am nothing to her. I am just trash to her.

"Kisshu?" I looked up, from my hands, and saw my angel standing over me. She was wearing a curious look on her face. I didn't know if I wanted to find out what it was, then. I crawled away from her, feeling like a complete shrimp in front of her. I didn't want her to see me like this. I stopped and turned my face from her. I refused to let her see me cry.

"Kisshu… What I said…, I-I didn't… I didn't really mean it," she rushed. I turned my blood-shot eyes toward her. "What did you say?" She walked right up to me, and sat on one knee, looking straight into my eyes.

"What I told you; those words; were lies. I love you Kisshu. I finally realized what I had been feeling ever since you first kissed me that day. I love you." She tilted her head, and kissed me so passionately, that I thought I was going to faint. All I felt was her soft hair. Her soft skin. Her sweet lips.

The rain stopped. Suddenly, the clouds moved away from the sun, as a single ray came down on us. So before I completely lost myself to Ichigo's kiss, I had one last thought.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_She told me those words were a lie…_

MMKM: There you have it. Again, I know it sucks. GET OVER IT!

Kisshu: … Konecko-chan.

MMKM: I know right?

Kisshu: No, I'm talking to you.

MMKM: Yes Kisshu. I know you're talking to her- wait what?


End file.
